Tumbleweed of Love
by ButterNutBrit
Summary: You, a beautiful lil wildflower that blew into a small western town as a tumbleweed have gotten close to the people that live there. Especially the part-time Sheriff, Alfred. How you got there is a secret to everyone, except one person. And he's got a deal to make with you. Cowboy!AlfredxThief!Reader


A hot summer day in a small old west town out in the middle of the Arizona desert. Tumbleweeds were blowing randomly in the direction the wind would take them; hopping along the old dust patch. In this small town, there were only about 100 people who called this place home. They were humble and honest; willing to help a stranger out, but also, not take any threats from any enemies. Why? You may ask. Because of the local Sheriffs that ran the town.

However, this story is about a girl. A girl who wanted a slower pace of life and to leave the bustling one she hated far behind her. But, fate always catches up to one who has done wrong, no matter the circumstance of why it was done.

You worked in a saloon called "_Trails End_". It was renamed this a while back mainly due to those who finally hit rock bottom and wandered in the place as a last resort of starting over. Though some came and went, you were one of the few that stayed. It was nice and peaceful. You enjoyed working there, talking with the other towns people and those who were passing by. The saloon wasn't very big. Just a bar, small furnace to keep warm in the cold winters and cool nights, and some tables for anyone to sit at as they pleased; and also a small barbershop for a man's convenience.

Today had been rather quiet, like most days, but something kept creeping back up from the back of your mind all of a sudden, that would not go away. You have lived here for almost two years, so why now all of a sudden, you thought to yourself. At least only the regulars were in today, chatting away about nothing and no bar fights yet.

Before you had another thought, you heard the batwing doors open to the saloon and you looked up from wiping a glass cup from behind the counter and saw that it was Alfred. He was a lovely sight to see, even though you felt a bit shy around him at times. He had been one of the first people to open his arms and welcome you to the town and helped you get a place to stay with a friend of his who had a loving family. He always came by to see you when he could. He was a Cowboy to the core and a part-time Sheriff; who was always sweaty and dirty somehow or another.

He walked in towards the counter. "Howdy ma'am," and tipped his hat at you. "Have an empty spot for this crusty wrangler for a bit?"

You finished wiping the cup and sat it down near him, "Why of course I do. Can I get you anything?"

"A cup of Adam's Ale, please. Been a hot and humid day out there. Though...if you have any food, I'd be most grateful." He took his hat off and fanned himself a bit while you poured him some water and slide it down to him.

"I think I might have something that'll negotiate with your hunger until you have more time to enjoy a big meal." You grabbed a plate that had some bread on it and butter on the side.

He happily took it and started eating it. Instead of taking a knife to butter it, he just stuck the bread into it and it as it was. It didn't really phase you, since he sometimes did strange things. Maybe he did this to start a conversation out of the blue with you? After a few bites he thanked you happily.

"Anything interesting happening on either end?" You asked as you started wiping the counter's top and behind it where the drinks were. You always felt a little nervous looking at him when he talked to you, so you just decided to keep working.

He sat his hand down and took a big gulp and wiped his mouth off with handkerchief and stuck it back into his shirt pocket. "Whew, that is delicious. And same as always. Though, there was a messenger from another far off town that delivered some news about a petty bandit that might in the area. Though he was a bit unclear on some of the details. He wasn't sure if it was worth even mentioning or not." He shrugged.

You about fell over and looked at him in shock from that news.

He looked at you a bit concerned, "You alright Ms. _? Did I say something strange?"

"N-n-no," you said turning a bit red in the face and looked down and wiped something else. "I just don't like hearing such news about any bandits or petty thiefs.. It gets me a bit, rattled."

He smiled, "I hear ya. I don't like it either. But, no need to worry, me and the others won't let any harm come to this peaceful place. And, so far we havent."

"Thank you, for all the hard work y'all have done. Though...," you hesitated a moment before daring to ask the question. "If I may ask... what did that messenger say about the bandit? Anything too serious?"

Alfred finished his first cup of water and stood up, you handed him another one to take with him, and just as he was about to put on his hat and answer you, the owner of the establishment walked in through the doors and greeted them all.

"Well howdy all my fellow bar family!" Big Jim rang out and patted Alfred on the back as the others shouted back at him. "And how is my wrangling sheriff today? Catch anything interesting while out there?"

Alfred laughed at him, "No, not today. Unless a tumbleweed counts and we can use it in the fire for cold nights."

"Ahahaha, that's a fine idea my boy," he said with cheer. "Though I do have an announcement for all of you who care to listen to an old senile man."

You stopped what you were doing and all of you stayed in your spots and all ears were on the owner.

"Tonight me, and some of the others, decided to have a little get together party in the square out here. It's been a while since any of us had more excitement than needed and it'll do us good to release the tension from a hard day's work." He looked at Alfred when he said this, knowing how hard he and the others worked to keep it safe and sound there. "And yes, you can bring that special person that you've had your eye on." He slapped Alfred's back as he was taking a sip. "Why don't you ask Ms. _, to it?"

Alfred about spit out his water and turned a little pink and you felt more embarrassed hearing that. Sure, you thought he was cute and everything, but why would he have a crush on you when there's a few others he could have? Besides, if he knew what you did to get there, you doubt that he'd be interested in you much longer and just throw you in the slammer for petty theft.

Big Jim just laughed at him and goes back out to the others who are preparing the party, leaving you two in a bit of a awkward situation; although you try to ignore it, it's just not happening since Alfred turned back to you with those amazing baby blues and flushed cheeks.

"Ah-hh, erm," he starts stuttering, "I-I'll be seeing you. I-I've got to get b-b-back to work." He tips his hat and leaves as though he had the backdoor trots and practically stumbling over a few things in the process and leaving you with a smile at his clumsiness.

You loved it when the town had parties and celebrations like this, but when it came to news from the outside about wanted criminals, your heart always jumped up into your throat and you wondered when and if the town would find out. When you ran from your home on the east coast, you left with what was on your back and a small amount of money you had. You didn't like stealing, but you just wanted enough to get by on and so you took a money bag here and there from a passing train and hid in the darkness, and that's how you traveled, by night mostly.

However, you knew you had been seen a few times while making a quick getaway and knew it was only a matter of time before your wanted picture, along with your face on it and a bounty price, would show up way out here. The first year had you beyond paranoid when you showed up. Even though you were practically on the west coast, there was no telling if someone would just show up out of the blue, that had saw you or your picture, and blow your cover. So you had kept to yourself and tried to stay hidden. But, Alfred had made you feel at ease, and so had the townspeople so you had started to feel comfortable and more at ease with working in a beauty shop and Saloon. Even though the Saloon was one place you might be noticed more by someone. However, you could just stay at the beauty shop instead starting tomorrow, and just explain your made-up reasons.

The rest of the day went on, and of course, a bar fight broke out between two men who were playing poker and one was accused of cheating. It was fun to hear them bicker like an old married couple, but then when things were broke or knocked over, well it wasn't much fun for you. So you had made their friends help pick up the place.

Nighttime finally came around and you could see oil lanterns lit around the square to provide light for everyone when it was time. You closed up the Saloon with Big Jim, who had come to help you get out of there faster and went home to change into something comfortable.

But, he had to tease you before you left, "Sooo, did the lil cowboy ask you?" He said with a friendly grin as you both stood outside the door flaps.

You felt more nervous and managed a small giggle, "I think he's a little too shy. Though I don't understand why."

He chuckled. "Maybe it's because he's taken a liking to such a lovely wildflower?"

You gave him a smile. "There's always plenty of others sir. Not just this lone wildflower out here in the desert plains."

You both started to walk back to where you were staying, he accompanying you as a protector and casually talking to you as always.

"Well, they say beautiful wildflowers are hard to find. So, I'd say he can't help himself right? And, pardon me for asking such a forward question, you don't have to answer, but, are the feelings the same back to him?"

You knew Big Jim wasn't trying to be too nosey, he was more like a father to you, who was always kind and just. He just liked talking to people as though they were his children. Which, the younger ones there might as well have been.

You got to the door to the small house and smiled at him before going in, not knowing how to answer that. "I'm unsure myself sir."

"Well then, I guess tonight's a good night to find out right? I'll be around if you need me for anything."

And with that, you both said your short goodbyes and went your way. When you got inside, there were small candles lit so you could see. You went up to your room and sat on your bed with your face in your hands. You really felt uneasy and didn't want to go. But, at the same time, you knew you needed to, but something just kept gnawing at you.

You got changed into a nice comfortable dress that had sleeves halfway down your arm and the skirt part was almost touching the ground; and walked back downstairs and out the back door instead of the front. It was almost completely dark and the moon was three quarters full, so you could see fairly good. The party had just started and you could hear them singing and dancing, having a grand old time. You were walking in the shadows towards them, but very slowly and nervously.

People were having a good time and as you slowly got there, you noticed Alfred standing on the outskirt of the group, watching them and looking around. He was in his sheriff outfit this time, and cleaner than before when he came to visit you for some water and food. You didn't know if you should go near him after what Big Jim said earlier in the day, unsure of what his reaction might be so you just stood a little bit away from him, since his back was facing you.

Unfortunately for you, he happened to turn and see you when you were trying to walk away. Though he, himself, still felt the same as you from earlier, he put that aside as best he could for there was something else on his mind. He casually walked over to you and said hello. You were so lost in thought that you about jumped out of your dress and onto a rooftop.

He held both his hands out in front of him with a smile. "S-sorry Ms. _. I didn't mean to startle you."

"I-it's alright. I was lost in thought apparently. I didn't expect someone to come up behind him. I see you cleaned up a bit. Trying to look more clean than your badge?" You teased him.

He smiled those pearls at you and his face lit up, and not from the oil lamps that made him glow from their light. "I sure did. I can't let it have the spotlight now can I?"

"You do so much for the town. You really do have too much energy for one person."

"Well now, it does keep me staying fit and it's the duty of us young'uns to look after our elders. And each other. Plus, it really is just fun. That is to not say that you aren't doing a fantastic job. " He added that last part quickly so you wouldn't feel worthless.

You kept your smile at him, "I'm sorry for what Big Jim said earlier. He just loves doing that to people." You fidgeted a bit after saying that.

Alfred did the same and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah, I really wasn't expecting it like that. But, thanks for the food. I was starving, and I did eat a nice meal before coming here...just so nobody would hear my stomach growling at them. Heh. Oh! Yeah! I just remembered, you asked me something earlier before he came in...ermm, sorry but, what was it?"

You looked at him for a moment before remembering what it was you were wanting to ask about the bandit, "Oh, yeah. It was about that bandit, " you whispered.

He nodded. "Let's talk elsewhere, just so they won't hear us and can enjoy themselves alright?" He still had that goofy grin of his for you.

You both walked towards the entrance of the town, where nobody would see you when you rounded a corner of a building near the outskirts. However, when you rounded that corner, you saw someone you didn't want to see, ever, that was there for you. It was that messenger that delivered notices about wanted criminals.

You froze when you saw him. He had medium length black hair that was tide in the back at the base of his head; along with a black cowboy hat on. His attire was black as well; long coat, shirt, vest, holsters, pants, chaps and boots. He was the darkness that appears in front of you when you least expect him too, and the Grim Reaper. The only thing that was not black, was the spurs on his boots, those were gold.

The man had a hard, cold stare at you and had a deep, icy voice. "Is this the one?" He asked not moving from his spot with his arms crossed.

"Looks to be it. She's been here a good while, too." Alfred replied and you spun your head around to look at him in shock, wondering why now of all times you'd be arrested. He raised a brow at you.

"Well then, if this is the petty thief, then what would you do with her? Since this is your town and she's in it." The dark messenger asked.

Alfred leaned down beside your face and pointed to the tall dark clothed man, your head turning to look at him as he spoke softly in your ear. "You know what he's here for don't you?" A small grin creped on his face. "Or should I say, who?"

You gulped and nodded a yes slowly. You hadn't wanted to steal that money, but you needed to get away. And now it was coming back to bite you, and hard, so it seemed.

"Well now, since you've been such a good girl out here, what should I do with you?"

You really had no idea what to say. Silence only forced your words back until you realized you'd be dragged all the way back for your crimes. You spun around facing Alfred, making him stand up, and explained to him why you did what you did coming here; tears starting to well up in your eyes. You didn't want to go back, even though there was no excuse for stealing, you only took as little as possible to get you out here; far enough away from the east coast as you could get before stopping in his town and deciding to stay because everyone had been so welcoming.

He just looked at you in shock before having a calm, cool expression and looked back at the dark figure, "Well, I would say that one who commits a crime, deserves the time. However," he gets within an inch of your face with that handsome face that gives you the butterflies and continues, " I believe it's already been paid off. "

You looked at him feeling faint, "P-paid off? H-h-how?"

A smirk grew on his face, "Why do you think I've been working a bit harder for a long time now? And not getting to see you as much?"

Drop dead, that is what you just wanted to do right then and there. "B-buut why did you-".

Before you could finish, Alfred put a finger on your lip to shush you so he could tell you. "News about your lil thievery had already reached here last year. Though, the whole specifics weren't entirely clear until now, and we here don't go asking about a person's past who stumbles in with no place to go. And I had known for a while who you were, saying nothing and keeping an eye on you. But, I couldn't let a beautiful tumbleweed who turned into a beautiful wildflower, who had been so kind and helpful, be taken away from here now could I? So, I'll give you a choice. You can pay me back how I say you shall, or go with this man and stay in a crowbar hotel far away from here?"

Oh yes, this was a strange dream that needed to end. You just stared at him for a moment before replying. "An-nd how do I pay you back?"

His eyes grew bright like they always did and his pearls shown for you, "By accompanying me to the party of course!" You thought this had to be a trick, before he continued. "And no, I'm not lying about that." Holding his right hand over his heart. "You told me the truth, and it'd be dandy if you'd accompany me to the party, and other celebrations as well. " He gave you a wink and held out his right hand for you to shake. "As a cowboy, a handshake around these here parts his more binding than a contract. So I cannot go back on my honest word."

You had seen this done plenty of times, but never thought much about it until now. You were still a bit skeptical, and he could tell, but you knew him enough to be a man of his word and took your right hand and shook his; giving him a small nod with it. Both handshakes being firm.

He looked at the messenger. "Well then it's settled. Thank you for your trouble, sir. All is fine here." He held out his arm for you to take and you slowly took it and held on for dear life. "If anyone asks what became of the night thief, tell them, a tumbleweed caught her."

The messenger tipped his hat and left in the night on his horse. After he was gone, Alfred looked down at you and smiled. You felt like crap for hiding all this from everyone in the town, lowering your eyes to the ground and bit your bottom lip.

"Hey now, I didn't do that to scare you, honest. He just wanted to see you after I paid him the last of the money. And don't worry about paying me back with your money either. You already did that."

You looked at him confused, wondering how you did such a thing without knowing it.

"All the times I came in to talk to you and the kindness you showed me, is more than enough. What thief would be that honest and caring and actually mean it?"

You thought for a moment. It was true, you had did that and never once thought anything of it. "Really? B-b-ut I know I shouldn't have stolen the money-". He stopped you with a kiss on the back of your free hand that wasn't holding onto him.

"Darlin' you still have a lot to learn about the Old West Code out here. Now, we can talk about this later if you like, but right now, there is a party going on and I think they'd like to see us and not think we ran off together. That would make them all to happy...so long as we came back." He chuckled at the thought.

You gave him a smile that he loved seeing so much, and you both went off towards the party to have a wonderful time and a new beginning with a new relationship.


End file.
